Pegs similar to that of the present invention; are already known, particularly from the document FR-A-2 130 091, used for example for fixing covering panels upon concrete walls.
The pegs of this type which are presently available upon the market are characterized by means of a manufacturing cost which is too high, the tubular element of the above mentioned document, for example, having several portions of different internal diameters.